CCL Black Friday 2013
Card CCL World Heavyweight Championship Gregory Black © vs. The Great D CCL Women's Championship Pyra © vs. Diana Diamond Steel Cage Match for the CCL National Championship Chris Knight © vs. Sherman Samson Last Man Standing Match for the CCL Hardcore Championship Suicido © vs. Michael Heinman CCL Tag Team Championship Future Foundation (Tommy Kazarian & Matt Phoenix) © vs. The Constrictors (Boa the Constrictor & Black Anaconda) 3-on-2 Handicap Match The Brotherhood (Father Frank Shatter, Miguel, & Gabriel) vs. Ray Gettys & Aaron Spector Christie Monteiro vs. Cleopatra Sphinx BlackFriday2K13MonteirovSphinx.PNG BlackFriday2K13BrotherhoodvGettysSpector.PNG BlackFriday2K13CCLTagTeamChampionship.PNG BlackFriday2K13CCLHardcoreChampionship.PNG BlackFriday2K13CCLNationalChampionship.PNG BlackFriday2K13CCLWomensChampionship.PNG BlackFriday2K13CCLWorldHeavyweightChampionship.PNG Results *P4. Beth Phoenix demands a match with Pyra for the Women's Championship or she will hold the show hostage. Black Widow came out as Phoenix's opponent. *2. A mysterious individual attack Gettys during the match and that individual was revealed as Rick Acid. *3. Before the match started, Michael Heinman came out with the CCL Hardcore Championship around his waist after he stole it on Adrenaline #63. The match ended in a draw after both men didn't answer to the 10 count due to Heinman hit a Codebreaker on Suicido off the top of a ladder as both men landed on the concrete. Miscellaneous *Chris Gary came out and demand the respect he deserves in CCL. CCL Owner & Founder Sushi-X then came out and then he and Gary had a very intense war of words until Gary KO'd Sushi-X with a microphone. After what happen, Sushi-X announces that he will be in the 40-Man Royal Rumble Match as #2. Gary and Sushi-X say more intense words to each other until Gary escorted out of the building by security in handcuffs. *Meredith Clark came out to the ring to look for answers due within the last six months, Sushi-X has denied that CCL is for sale. Clark also says that she've got a dirty little secret for all of the fans in Seattle and that little secret is not only CCL is up for sale, but the sale is being finalized and that the new owner will be revealed at Adrenaline #65. But Clark told herself that she's not gonna wait for long if she will be the new boss or not so decided to ask Sushi-X to get out here now! CCL General Manager Xander Mitchell. Clark didn't like of Xander came out instead of Sushi-X but Mitchell told Clark that CCL is not for sale multiple times. Clark decides to leave and told Xander to enjoy his time to continue to run the company to the ground but she also told him that she will be at Holiday Havoc and Adrenaline #65 because she'll be on his ass every day until then and after that. Then Clark says that he and Sushi-X better lawyer up because if she is not the new owner, she'll do what she has to do to make sure that Mitchell don't ruin CCL and the people's lives even if she has to sue him into bankruptcy because she damn well has the money to do it. Clark leaves and heads backstage until she got attack by Creeker via a steel chair. *Sushi-X wished Gregory Black good luck in his match against The Great D and Black say thanks. Category:CCL Category:CPV's Category:2013